


Spin Me in Circles Let's Dance to Our Heartbeats

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: Dance Me Around this Floor and Into Your Heart [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancer AU, F/M, Fluffy, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dances her heart out for him and he pours his heart out to her.<br/>Or, the one where Happy's a dancer, but Toby teaches her some new steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Me in Circles Let's Dance to Our Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.

-x-

He’s gotten used to seeing her walk around in spandex shorts and loose, flowy shirts. He’s memorized how she pulls out her hair out of ponytails and how it sweeps light across the ground when she does an illusion. He can recall perfectly the number of spins she does before leaping, legs extending to the sky and back arching, and rolling into a split. Mostly, he’s committed to memory how she looks when she walks out: bag thrown over her shoulder, hair up, but with pieces falling and framing her face, her hand locked in his.

-x-

“You know, for a 28 year old, you’re really good at all that. Dancing so beautifully.” Her elbow jabs his stomach as they enter her apartment. She throws her bag to the ground as she walks away, still talking to him.

“You’ve said that since I was 25. I’ve been dancing since I was three, bringing my age into it in relation to my skill is basically an insult.” Her voice is sharp but not angry.

“Well, most 28 year olds are off getting married or having kids or something-” “I’m not marrying you, Toby, sorry.” “I get it, but really you’re amazing.” She rolls her eyes, but a blush is dotting her cheeks. Coming back from their room she’s in black leggings and one of his old shirts, hanging to her hips. He’s already sitting and easily throws an arm around her when she flops down next to him and throws her legs over his lap.

-x-

They sit for a long while, talking about their days, (“Honestly, I don’t see why I had to go out with Paige and Megan.” “So Walter, Sly, and I could do our work without being distracted.” He spits, waggling an eyebrow.) and watching old reruns of Full House.

It’s midnight when he moves, fast like he just came up with the idea of a century. She looks at him from her place on the couch, eyebrows raised and brown eyes questioning.

“Toby, what’s wrong?” He shakes his head, waiting a second before turning off the TV and extending a hand towards her body.

“Happy, may I have this dance?” His voice is soft, eyes gentle.

“No, Doc, sorry.”

“Happy Quinn refusing to dance? What’s up?” She debates saying that it’s because she’s too tired, or it’s too late and they’d wake people up, but he’s looking at her like she’s his favorite book, reading right through her. He’d know she’s lying from a mile away.

Breathing out heavily, “I, I don’t know how to slow dance.” She doesn’t meet his eyes, he’s looking at her incredulously.

“You can’t slow dance? Happy you dance at least eight hours a day, usually more, it’s your profession. How can you not know how to slow dance?”

“Yes, I’m a dancer; lyrical or modern, whatever’s choreographed for the shows but we’re not ballroom dancers. Ever notice how there’s never really many men leading or anything? That’s a whole ‘nother spectrum.” Finishing, she stands up with intentions to push past him to bed, but he catches her arm and spins her around.

“C’mon then, I’ll teach you.” He’s got a smile on his face. She groans, but doesn’t put up much more of a fight.

“Where’d you even learn to dance?” He looks down at her and gently places a hand on her hip.

“College, girls like guys that dance. Now follow my lead, it isn’t that hard and I’m sure you’ll pick it up quick.” He starts moving, leading her slowly in drawn out circles and spinning her once or twice in the dim light of her flat. It takes her less than fifteen minutes to learn the movements before they fall into an easy rhythm. Toby’s grace surprises her when he’s usually such a spiller.

-x-

She lays her head on his chest as they continue to dance around the living room in silence. His heartbeat is strong in her ears, matching hers, and she figures she’d be happy if it’s the only sound she hears again as long as it means he’s there. He leans his head down and buries his face in her curls.

Spinning her out and back in one fluid motion before she stumbles a step, misses a beat. Looking down at her, he sees her eyes are closed. Easily, he swoops her up, appreciating the small moan she let’s out before nuzzling into his shoulder.

He lays her down and changes into pyjamas himself. Slipping his arms around her frame, he kisses her shoulder.

“Night, Dancing Queen.”

**-x-**


End file.
